Til Death Do Us Part
by erinb86
Summary: My first fanfic so please be gentle! A Jacob imprint story - Jacob imprints on the wrong girl... or right girl, wrong time kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Twilight characters, the town of Forks, etc., etc. I do own my characters, but if you really felt you wanted to borrow them, well, imitation is the highest form of flattery.**

**A/N: I know it starts of kind of slow with no real Twilight themes yet, but hang in there because I feel like I have a really good story up my sleeve!**

Present Day

"I'm just not exactly sure how it got this way. Do you think it's a sign of depression? Waking up every morning wishing you weren't who you are, you know? That... you'd done everything different?"

"Yeah. Probably." Katy replied. Her tone was dull, flat. It was only reaffirming how I felt.

"Yeah, right? I mean..." I stopped for a moment. We had been on the phone exactly twenty minutes now and I felt bored of my own repetition. "I'm just exhausted. At twenty-three, I should...I should be more than this."

Katy was quiet on the other end. There wasn't much she could say besides "I told you so" and she had to be quite certain I didn't want to hear that no matter how true it was.

"I should go. I was supposed to leave for work five minutes ago."

"Alright. I love you." Her voice still had no life in it. I supposed I'd ruined her mood with my negativity. "Liv, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I knew she meant something bigger than physical; to guard my emotions and my thoughts. "Love you too."

Two years ago, New Year's Eve

"The countdown's going to start in 2 minutes!" My excitement was evident in my voice and the way I bounced around on the balls of my feet.

Isaac was grinning at me, a grin he saved just for me. The twist of his mouth and the way his lips curled at the corners was almost frightening. I was almost sure, as someone who knew him better than anyone, that he did it on purpose. There was a part of him who wanted people to fear him. And they did. It surprised everyone, including myself sometimes, that we could be so different and still remain so close all these years. "Two minutes." He replied. His arm was casually thrown over my shoulder.

The people in the bar around us were getting noisier by the second, scurrying around the find their crushes or significant other's to plant their New Year's kiss on. I already had mine.

I had known Isaac only five years now but we had attended the same schools for most of our lives. He was my absolute best friend. I stared up at him for a moment, trying to take him in, deciding what exactly it was about him that I couldn't agree with to take our friendship to the next level. He wasn't exactly unattractive. In fact, in all the time I'd known him, he was rarely single. Girls seemed to be pulled to him, as if by magnetic force. His hair was dark and shaggy, messily falling over his ears and eyebrows. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown I'd ever seen, nearly black. He was tall, maybe just over 6 feet, of average build and he seemed to always have a five o'clock shadow, even after just shaving. Sometimes, like now, I would look up at him and wish I felt what other girls felt for him, some sort of girly passion, because I was certain he felt that way about me.

Suddenly there was a hush that fell over the bar as everyone gathered beneath the closest television on the wall and then...

"10!" Everyone shouted in unison.

The countdown had begun. Carson Daly's grinning face was replaced with the silvery sheen of the New Year's ball.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!" I shouted, joining in with the ranks. New Year's Eve was one of my favorite holidays.

"6!"

"5!"

"4!" Isaac's face was still frozen with his devilish grin, but he didn't join in the countdown. He wasn't much of a joiner anyway.

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Happy New Year!" Everyone in the bar exclaimed at the same time, followed by silence as everyone met their lips against someone else's.

Isaac bent slightly to meet his face with mine as I stood on my tiptoes to do the same. We shared a quick peck in the spirit of the holiday but I backed off immediately, not wanting things to become awkward or messy.

He, however, towered over me, his face tilted towards mine. He reached for a few hairs that had fallen over my cheek and brushed them away. "Happy New Year's, Olivia." He whispered roughly before straightening himself up and walking away. I didn't see him much the rest of the evening we spent at the bar.

*****

It had been an entire six days since I had last spoken to Isaac. And it had only taken me half of the first to know what was going on - Isaac was employing self-preservation. He had made his feelings for me clear months ago. It was depressing not to hear from him in the last few days but I couldn't truly blame him. The phone rang, shaking me from my analyzing and daydreaming.

"Hey cupcake!" Katy said before I could even muster a greeting. I could hear her smiling through the receiver. "Why didn't you tell me everything got all hot and heavy with Isaac the other night?" She was kidding. I hoped, at least, that wasn't the rumor that hit the small town of Forks. For such a small place it was surprisingly populated and though I had lived here all my life, I couldn't confidently say I knew everyone.

I laughed as I explained the events that had taken place on New Year's. "What's going on?"

"Want to go out tonight? I thought we could just hang out at _The Tavern_, grab a couple beers? Or, ooh, there's that new place, _Sonata_, in Port Angeles? It's supposed to be kinda fancy, with like $9 martinis and such. It's Saturday, they'll have a band, I'm sure." She rambled on, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, absolutely. I love over-priced liquor and I have a new dress."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at nine!" She replied quickly and hung up the phone.

I checked the clock on the stove, which read four and glanced around at the mess of dishes and debris that cluttered my light pink countertops. Thankfully I had plenty of time to clean my kitchen before getting ready. My small two-story, Victorian-reminiscent house largely resembled a child's dollhouse. The wood siding was painted a pale lavender color with gingerbread trim and decorations. Each room inside had its own style; the master bedroom, mine, of course, was simple, with white ceiling and walls and black swirling patterns and fleur de lis's in a three-quarters border I had freehanded myself. The furniture set was made of black iron rods and black and white photographs of my family and friends lined the blank walls. Both bathrooms were yellow and white with light blue dolphins on the shower curtains and holding my toothbrush and hand soap. The kitchen was differing shades of pink; the living room was brightly colored with seventies-inspired mod appliqués on the wall and furniture. All the white windows had flowerboxes and, ideally, there would be sunflowers and tulips all over the front yard, but the weather in Forks was rarely flower-friendly. The man I married would have to be quite comfortable in a girly-girl heaven as it had cost me a near fortune to decorate and I had no intent to change it.

Sometime around seven that night I jumped in the shower and cleaned the smell of rubber gloves and antibacterial spray from my skin. After quickly drying my pitch black hair, I spent nearly twenty-five minutes curling into an array of soft waves and tighter spiraled ringlets. Sometimes achieving the messy bed-head look was more difficult than readying a perfect updo for prom, but usually, as was the case tonight, the finished product was worth it.

I applied a light amount of makeup and eyeliner, and a somewhat heavier amount of eyeshadow and lipstick. Katy had once told me when going out accentuate two body parts, whichever two you want, but only two, as it makes a killer look without being over the top. She, I had learned, was right. Tonight it was lips and eyes, two of my favorites. I slipped into my new dress, a short, silk party dress, strapless and empire-waisted. The bust was black and a red ribbon marked the high waistline. The bottom half was white and gathered with red and black polka dots. A Betsey Johnson original, the dress had cost $510, but I adored the way it hugged my body and showed off my legs. Plus Visa was thrilled to have more of my business; they made it clear every time the upped my credit limit.

I was just finishing adjusting the straps on my red high heels when Katy burst through my front door. "Liv!" She shouted from downstairs. "You ready?"

"I'm coming right now!" I called back as I pushed a pair of rather large diamond studs through each of my ear lobes and attached the backs. I bounded down the stairs, my heels clacking against the wood.

"You look gorgeous!" She grinned at me.

"Right back atcha'!" I replied giving her a wink. Her long pale blonde hair was pulled into two messy buns that she had pinned together. She wore a simple, shimmery black dress with spaghetti straps and black stilettos. Large black beaded hoops hung from her ears and a long, thick, multi-strand silver chain swayed from her neck with her every movement.

"So I have a surprise for you! It's in the..." She paused for a moment, as if trying to decide what to say. "Truck." She finished.

I was checking that all the lights were off on the bottom floor. "Kate, you drive a Mini-Cooper. I don't think you can really call that a 'truck'." I met her at the front door, keys in hand.

"Mm, well..." Her grin was more mischievous than the Cheshire Cat's from Alice in Wonderland.

I opened the door, let Katy out first, then locked it behind us. As I turned to face the driveway, a familiar vehicle met my eye, one, however, that did not belong to Katy. A large, shining, yellow truck - Isaac's.

"How did you manage this?" I said to her under my breath.

"I perform magic everyday - no one ever notices."

As I climbed in - the truck was equipped with tires much too large for its body - and settled in the front passenger seat, Isaac gave me his famous dangerous grin and a low whistle. "You look stunning." His voice was even deeper than I remembered.

"Thank you! I am, in fact." I replied smartly, buckling my seatbelt.

He chuckled, a low, deep, rumbling type and pulled into the road. Katy, perched behind me, laughed declaring me full of "it", whatever "it" was and the rest of the drive to the bar was fun and completely lacking any previous tensions.

*****

_Sonata_ was everything you'd expect a place that sold $9 martinis to be. Clean, classy, hip... overpriced, as drinks turned out to be $11 once mixed with high quality liquor. Katy ordered her and me a vodka and cranberry and Isaac a rum and Coke and we seated ourselves at the corner of the bar. The band was setting up and occasionally we'd have to talk over their particularly loud sound checks.

I was laughing at some sort of burn Katy had sent Isaac's way when I saw _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

i He was ruggedly handsome. Light blonde hair sat messily atop his head and the lights of the bar made his golden skin glow. His eyes were brown, but light and I was instantly reminded of the time I melted caramel for candies last Christmas. As he walked around the corner of the bar, and by my seat, our eyes locked and he flashed me a quick, flirty smile. His jeans were dark, as were his shoes, and his shirt was long-sleeved, white with black and grey swirling patterns, and stirred up images of my bedroom and all the things we could do there together. The shirt clung to his chest and biceps which were rippling underneath as he moved.

I realized I had been holding my breath and exhaled slowly as he passed by. Katy squealed softly. "Oh my God..." She breathed and I thought her smile might finally split her head wide open.

"I know, right!!" I giggled as she said "I totally saw that!!"

"What?" Isaac said suddenly and we realized he had been rambling on during my quick and silent flirtation with the mystery man.

"Liv! She was making goo-goo eyes at that gorgeous boy back there!" Katy replied excitedly.

Isaac looked down into his drink, swirling the ice around and I blushed furiously, but I couldn't disagree.

The band began playing then, something surprisingly soft and jazzy, and I glanced over my shoulder at my mystery man. He was standing in a huddle of about six or seven other generally attractive men. He glanced up at me and even though I had never really had a shy bone in my body, I felt my face heat up under his stare. My breath hitched. I spun back to face the bar suddenly and grabbed a drink menu to peruse in a fashion I had hoped was natural.

i Remy Martin...Blue Tsunami...Loco Island...Remy Martin...Blue Tsunami... I was gradually realizing I was seeing the same drinks over again but not actually reading them when I hear Katy clear her throat loudly. Isaac nudged me in the shoulder and when I looked up from my black curtain of hair I felt a prescence behind me.

"Can I borrow that?" A deep voice blew hot breath over my bare shoulder. i Him.

"Sorry. Absolutely." I laughed sheepishly and passed him the menu. i What was wrong with me? I wondered silently as my hands nervously patted my hair. He didn't leave though and instead wedged himself between me and the empty seat to my left. His shirt sleeves were rolled up slightly exposing half his forearms and when he leaned against the bar I couldn't take my eyes off the way his veins protruded through his bronze skin.

"The Flirtini's sound really good, yeah?"

"Actually, I think that's what I was going to decide on." I lied. I didn't even remember seeing the Flirtini.

"Perfect." he purred and I caught the edge of a Northern accent, New York, maybe. "That's exactly what I ordered." He winked at me and sauntered back to his friends before I could reply. Merely seconds later the bartender placed a pink liquid in front of me, christened with a pineapple ring.

"Courtesy of the gentleman you were speaking with." He explained.

Isaac rolled his eyes and muttered, "What kinda moron spends his money on a chick he has no guarantee of going home with?"

I usually would have feigned offense but I was busy beaming over my $11 worth of liquid flattery.

"The kind of moron that has a tummy you could bake cookies on!" Katy gushed and lightly slapped Isaac on the back of his head.

"He's rude, too." Isaac snorted. "What if we had been together?"

Katy laughed, maybe too loudly, and I gave him a quick glance to prove his ignorance. "Yeah, real rude guy." I spoke mockingly and turned to raise my glass to the handsome stranger.

Moments later, as I was finishing my glass, he walked slowly back towards the abr and settled into the space next to me.

"Enjoy your drink?" His honey eyes were shining, probably from the alcohol and I caught a whiff of his scent, a strong, musky cologne.

"I did; thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome. But you are indebted to me." He smiled, and though I returned with one of my own I wasn't sure he was entirely joking. "Is this your boyfriend?" His voice was lower and he gestured in Isaac's direction."

"Funny you should ask..." I mused, thinking Isaac still wouldn't have liked him even if he had hear that. "No, no boyfriend." I said firmly.

His grin widened. "You owe me a phone call." His eyes had a twinkle and he kissed the top of my hand lightly and pulled a business card from his back pocket simultaneously. The white card fluttered to the bartop and he walked out the door.

CENTERJOSHUA LEARE RESIDENTIAL/COMMERCIAL CONTRACTING 360-555-2361

It read in glossy, black ink and a light gray, circular pattern embossed on the top left corner. It seemed expensive and legitimate.

"Woo!" Katy cheered as she danced to where Joshua Leare, contractor, had been standing. "Good for you; it's about time you got some real action!" She gave my waist a tight squeeze and I wasn't sure what she meant by "real".

"I know, I know, I'm such a recluse." I laughed with her and climbed off the bar stool. "Let's dance!" The band had begun playing a snappy tune. I called excitedly to Isaac over the music and reached for his arm, but he moved just out of reach. His face was dark.

"Actually, I'm going to bail. Do you need taxi money?" He was pulling out his wallet to pay our tab.

"Uh. No. We're fine." I stammered, although I couldn't say I didn't see this coming. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." He replied quickly and stuffed his wallet back into his pocket. He stood, nodded to Katy once, and began to pull on his jacket as he left the bar.

"Ouch." Katy sighed. "Drama, drama, drama."

I smiled tightly as she pulled me to the dance floor. After a moment of halfheartedly moving to the music, I stopped. "Actually, can we head home too? I have to go into work sometime in the morning to balance this week's work." I explained lamely.

"Mhm, yeah." Katy pulled our coats from the stools. "We can talk about 'Sir Hotness' in the cab."

I laughed and linked arms with her and we did just that the entire ride home.

***** 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Twilight characters, the town of Forks, etc., etc. I do own my characters, but if you really felt you wanted to borrow them, well, imitation is the highest form of flattery.**

Work was slow and I busied myself with account sheets and whipped up a batch of cupcakes out of boredom, even though we were well stocked and my sous chef, Alicia, had it covered. I was mixing the icing and mentally debating what color it should be (green or orange) when Josh walked in. From his reflection in the glass door I could see a big bouquet of what appeared to be yellow daisies. _Yellow icing_, I decided.

"I hope you don't think it's forward or anything." His mouth was lightly tugged at the corners and his smile was sort of shy. He brought the flowers from behind him.

"Oh, not at all, thank you!" I rushed the flowers to a vase of water and displayed them on the counter near the register. Daisies were my favorite - he had been listening last night. "What are you doing all the way out here? Port Angeles isn't exactly a close drive."

"I thought I made that clear with the flowers. I wanted to see you." He said it simply, matter-of-factly. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Absolutely!" I said suddenly out of excitement. Probably should've prolonged it, in retrospect.

But if he noticed he didn't show it. "Cool! How about tonight?"

"Uhm, yeah, I mean..." I glanced back at Alicia who was giving me a wicked grin and two "thumbs up". I laughed. "Yeah, okay. Let me grab my things."

A few moments later we were out the door and on our way to one of the best dates I'd ever had.

*****

**One month later**

**Jacob's POV**

"You want to go to a bakery?" I wasn't just teasing, I was genuinely surprised. "I mean anything you want Emily could bake... And we wouldn't have to use my gas and travel 20 miles from the res'."

Embry shook his head. "No, dude. You don't understand. This place... This girl." He exhaled deeply and slowly. "It's better than sitting at Sam's. Way better."

"It's a bakery!" I argued. Embry had been going to this bakery for weeks and had been insisting Quil and I go with him. He had been talking about some girl that worked there or owned it... But honestly, I wasn't in the mood for girls. I mean, let's face it, Bella had broken my heart in the worst way and no matter how much I tried to convince her otherwise, she chose the ...ugh, bloodsucker... and they had a little bloodsucking family now. And I just didn't fit in that equation. And I didn't want to! Not really.

Drowning my mind in my frustration, I barely noticed when we arrived. The bakery was tucked in between a hardware store and a bank in "downtown" Forks. The small town vibe just oozed out of its bricks; it was a cozy place, the store shop window showed Valentine's Day decorations and large red and white paper lantern lights hanging over small, wooden bistro-style tables and chairs. When I stepped through the door I tapped my head against the bell hanging above it. Embry, obviously prepared, ducked slightly lower.

"Hello!" A voice rang out, a woman's voice. "I'm sorry; I suppose I should move that to the hand bar..." She smiled at us and came out from behind the display counter. "But, really, usually, our guests aren't so...tall." She laughed quietly, and blushed. She had to have been the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. For a moment it was as if the entire world had turned... fuzzy. The only thing I could truly see, clearly, was her. She wasn't necessarily short, in fact at 5'7" or so she was an average height. However I was roughly six and a half feet tall and everyone was short to me now. She had the ultimate hourglass figure, a real bombshell, and raven black hair that hung right to her trim waistline. Her nose was small and turned up slightly and her ice blue eyes were the exact color of the ocean on the sunniest spring day. They were so clear and light they were nearly transparent, like glass.

"Embry, right?" She spoke again, since neither of us was offering up anything. Embry seemed nearly as entranced as I was. She smiled a friendly smile and led us to a table in front of the window.

"That's right." He was grinning so big it was embarrassing and his cheeks looked flushed. "This is my friend, Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you, Jake." I loved how she used my nickname without knowing me. Like we were instantly close. Like maybe her insides went all funny when she looked at me too. She reached out her hand for mine and I noticed her nails were manicured and painted black. It wasn't off-putting or dark or gloomy, though. Instead, paired with her seemingly expensive clothes, her nails made her seem fashionable and sophisticated. I shook her hand and let it go, only out of politeness. If I had had my way I would've held it much longer, making sure the feel of it was burned into my memory.

"I'm Olivia." She said, touching her hand to her chest and shaking me out of my reverie. "What can I get you guys? I know Embry has an appetite."

Embry's laugh was hearty, too strong for such a small joke. "It's true! I do, I do." He was a mess, falling all over her and himself. I felt a twinge of guilt. I knew what was happening... what hadn't or may never happen for him. I had imprinted on the girl of my best friend's dreams.


End file.
